


to the same Achilles heels

by buzzbug82



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance, mention character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on HIMYM 4x04 - "Intervention", Glee cast style. As they search through the props, they started reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the same Achilles heels

 

It’s a bit melancholy.

  
  
All those six years being together, singing and dancing and making fun of each other late into the night of filming will just be a memory for them now, as they wrap the finale episode of the show.

 

  
(Well, 4 and a half years for Darren anyway)

 

  
They kissed and hugged and there were tears and it get embarrassingly mushy in the middle, but then Ryan told the props staff to get the things from the show into the choir room and let the cast rummage through the boxes for a token from the show.

 

 

Even though they haven’t use the choir room for the last two seasons. Lea decided to take one of choir room’s chair and the Finn Hudson photo they hanged on the wall.

 

“This chair is the witness to all of our bittersweet memories in this choir room; and the picture…” she sniffed, and almost everyone got up to hug her and she chuckled. “And besides, it goes well with my make-up room décor.”

 

There are literally boxes everywhere, even the boxes of props from Kurt, Rachel and Blaine’s rooms.

 

“Is this vintage toy car?” Darren exclaimed, eyes wide. “These are vintage toy cars! The ones from the 1960’s, I’m fucking keeping these!”

 

 

“Dude, leave some for us,” Chord said, trying to steal one as Darren batted his hand away.

 

“I can’t believe Kurt had this kind of picture in his room,” Chris winced, holding a frame of picture of a guy’s collarbone. “I’m surprise Burt even allowed this.”

 

“Maybe it’s Blaine’s?” Darren grinned, wriggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way. “Maybe Kurt just has this total weakness to Blaine’s collarbone; made him feel all fucking hot and bothered every time…”

 

 

“Okay, lover boys, enough,” Amber interrupted, shoving another box in Darren’s arm, a smile on her lips. “Get through these stuffs and let’s go eat or something, I'm starving.”

 

 

Darren laughed and turned to kiss Chris on his mouth.

 

  
“I agree,” Kevin said. He was sitting on his wheelchair for the last time, holding both of the National trophies that he chose to take home with him. “I think I can hear chicken lasagne calling my name.”

 

  
It’s getting late and they agreed simultaneously, but they still didn't have the heart to leave the boxes of memories, so they kept digging.

 

  
“Hey, isn't this…” Heather pulled out a white banner with the word ‘INTERVENTION’ on it.

 

  
“Hey, look, it’s the intervention banner!” Lea clapped and skipped to Heather to hold the end of the banner. “Remember this, guys?”

 

  
“Yeah!” Harry hopped up and grinned. “Of course, how could we forget the month of intervention?”

 

  
“Remember how it started?” Mark prompted, leaning into his chair and smiled.

 

 

Sure, almost everyone in the room remember how and why the intervention banner existed.

 

 

* * *

 

It was three years ago when one of Mark’s friends needed an intervention. His friend’s wife wouldn’t stop worrying and asked for Mark’s help to get through his husband who was a bit addicted to online gambling.

  
In short, the intervention was a success. There were tears and hugs and promises that Mark’s friend kept until today (he never went gambling again) and the wife was never more grateful to Mark and his friends.

 

  
When he got back to work, he told the cast about the successful intervention.

 

 

“That is so great,” Dianna said with her dainty hands neatly on her knees.

 

  
“It was such a human moment, you know, the moment you look at a person with such vulnerability. I’m so proud of that guy,” Mark sighed.

 

  
“We’re proud of you too, Mark.” Lea smiled, patting Mark’s head.

  


“Now, who wants to go to dinner?”

 

 

Mark, Dianna, Darren, Chris, and Chord agreed to go out while the others retreated to their own vehicles to have dinner at home.

 

  
Lea offered to drive and they all climbed into her car while discussing about the place to eat. They mutually agreed to go to the small diner that opens until morning near the city and when Lea got the direction, she immediately drives with a big jerk that makes the people in the backseat stumbled in their seat. Lea hummed a song as she changed lane without giving signal and received an angry honk from the driver behind her, and drove fast before stepping on a break suddenly at the red light.

 

  
“WHAT ON EARTH?” Mark shouted, gripping on the seat for his dear life. Darren and Chris are speechless; Darren hugging Chris’s torso and Chris’s holding Darren’s shoulder with pale face, while Chord embraced himself at the door handle in an attempt to escape.

 

  
“What?” Lea turned, stepped on the gas and turned around to them innocently. A car coming from the front honked loudly and screeched over to avoid Lea’s car. The people in the car screamed in terror as Lea turned back to the front and turned at the junction, ignoring the car that wanted to cross over, drove in zig-zag in a straight road and stopped in sudden halt in front of the diner.

 

  
“We have arrive!” she shouted in glee, glancing back at the others. “So, what are you guys waiting for?”

 

 

Chris’s face went from white to green as he scrambled to the opening door, dry heaving. Darren immediately went for his aid. Mark stared at her in shock and Chord quickly escaped from the car, nearly kissing the pavement. Dianna was the only one who looked like she was not affected by the reckless driving.

 

  
Mark stared at her, disbelief.

 

  
“What?” Dianna shrugged. “I go to work every day with her, you know that.”

 

  
  
The next day, Lea arrived at the set of the choir room to be greeted with her cast mate standing waiting for her with a white banner that said ‘INTERVENTION’ in bold red.

 

  
  
“What… what is this?”

 

 

“It’s an intervention,” Dianna explained gently, giving her a glass of wine even though there is a strict no alcohol policy in the set. “It’s about your driving.”

 

  
“What’s wrong with my driving?” she looked a little hurt, but they ignored that.

 

  
“It’s insane,” Mark deadpanned, looking at the pouting Lea. “You have a driving license, how was it possible for you to drive like that?”

 

 

“I live in Manhattan all my life before coming to LA. After I got my driver license, I never got the chance to practice anymore.” She explained; her fist made a grip at Chris’s shirt who was sitting beside her.

 

  
“How about this,” Cory stepped forward. “From now on, I will teach you how to drive properly, and in the meantime, you can let Dianna or one of us drives you to work.”

 

 

That was actually a good plan, since Cory was a very careful driver, and they came to a mutual agreement. Even Lea was smiling again.

 

  
  
The second intervention happened two weeks after that, when Jenna walked into the set with a bright smile on her face. She was glowing.

 

  
Literally.

 

  
The crew cringed, wondering how they could hide and fix the glowing, orange tan on her body when they edit the episode later, as the cast stared at her, agape.

 

  
“What the…?” Kevin was the first one to speak, while the others are still trying to grasp the reality of this happening. “What happened to you?!”

 

  
“What?” Jenna looked completely startled, as if she has no idea what was wrong.

 

  
“Your skin!” Chord blurted out, his eyes wide. “Your skin is completely… orange! Like, totally, completely orange!”

 

  
Jenna blushed, though it’s hard to tell under all those spray tan. She looked around and noticed Heather, Harry and Naya staring at her with worried eyes, and Lea was still trying to figure out if it’s really Jenna under all those orange. Mark was seriously trying hard to laugh by hiding his face behind Chris, shoulders shaking. Chris and Darren both looked concerned, but there’s a disapproving look from Chris. Cory was speechless.

 

  
“Jenna,” Brad stepped up, frowning and rubbing his temple. “Just—Just go wash up or something. We’ll start shooting again in two hours.” He glared at the timid Jenna before walking away. “I want that tan to be all wash out, understand?”

 

  
She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

  
It’s all good again after two hours. Jenna was normal again, and they went through the shooting of the scene without a hitch.

  
Two days later, they were going to shoot a scene at the auditorium and Jenna who just arrived, was sweating and glowing again with the colour of the spray tan she currently used.

 

  
Brad glared at her hard and she quickly explained that she will wash it off before the scene.

 

  
Brad nodded and waved her off.

 

  
“This is getting out of hand, isn’t it?” Amber said.

 

  
They all agreed.

 

  
Later that day, when they all finished with the scene which involved a complicated choreography and Kevin nearly run over one of their guitarist with his wheelchair, they gathered at the hall with the ‘INTERVENTION’ banner, waiting for Jenna to come out of the dressing room.

 

  
She looked confused when she stepped into the room.

 

  
“This intervention is about your tanning lotion,” Kevin said seriously, crossing his hands.

 

  
“Spray tan,” Heather corrected him.

 

  
“It’s getting out of control,” Amber interjected.

 

  
The atmosphere was heavy until Jenna broke into a cry. “I just—At first it was just a sample, you know, and then came the third bottle,” she sobbed. “I can’t help it, it just keeps on coming and I—“

 

  
“Oh, we know, sweetie. We know,” Lea cooed, trying to comfort her.

 

Jenna nodded and went for a hug but Lea quickly backed away.

 

  
“No, no, no, this is a new sweater.”

 

  
Jenna stopped crying and they all turned to Lea, incredulous.

 

  
Two weeks after that, another disaster came.

 

  
“Dude, you should totally watch that game last night, it’s awesome, duuh!” Chord took his seat next to Darren who was trying to take a nap while Chris sat a bit far at the corner to write on his laptop.

 

  
“I don’t know there’s a game last night.” He said, trying to wave Chord off.

 

  
“Duuh, but I texted you, don’t you read them? That hurts man, duuh.”  
Darren frowned, trying to ignore the weird way Chord was talking. “I was a bit busy, there’s an event last night and I got home pretty late. I really need a nap right now.”

 

  
“Why don’t you tell me earlier? Okay, I totally leave you alone now, duuh.” Chord patted Darren’s back and walked off to hang with Cory at the drum set.

 

  
Chris looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow at Darren who was staring at Chord with a weird look on his face. He shrugged it off and went back typing his story.

 

  
“So what’s up? What did you guys do last night, duuh?” Chord stood beside Cory and Mark, picking up a guitar.

 

  
Cory and Mark looked at each other. Cory decided to break the awkward moment. “Nothing much, just a quiet night at home to catch the game.”

 

  
“Duuh, so you watched it? How awesome was that game? I celebrated with my friends until 5 am, I only had two hours to sleep, duuh!”

 

  
Mark was frowning. “Dude, are you okay?”

 

  
“Duuh, of course I am. Why?”

 

  
“Umm… nothing, I guess.”

 

  
Chord spotted Harry who just happened to walk into the choir room with pack of Gummi Bears and he hopped off to him.

 

  
“Ohhh Gummi Bears, gimme some, duuh!”

 

  
Harry looked at him, eyes blinking. “… Are you high?”

 

  
“No,” Chord stole a few bears and tossed them into his mouth, cheeks bulging. “Course not, duuh!”

 

  
Apparently, Chord’s new habit of inserting “Duuh” in every sentence he said was not limited to the guys only. He started saying it when he talks with the girls and they stared at him as if he just lost his marble. Brad and Ian had trouble trying not to get mad at him whenever they talk to him. 

 

 

So of course, the cast had to hold another intervention. It was inevitable.

 

  
And it’s getting seriously annoying. Heather was avoiding herself to talk with Chord, the new cast; Samuel, Damian and Vanessa are getting spooked because they thought it’s an initiation to the newbies, and Chris accidentally typed “Duuh” into his sentence in the book and tried hard not to throw the laptop at Chord’s face.

 

  
Chord just finished his lunch and he walked back into the choir room, whistling casually when he saw the big ‘INTERVENTION’ banner hanging on the wall; the cast looking at him as if he just killed a puppy, and Darren was trying to restrain Chris who was gripping his  
laptop tightly.

 

  
“Urmm… what the hell is going on, duuh?”

 

Mark twitched in annoyance. “It’s that… that word you said.”

 

  
“What, duuh?”

 

  
“Yes, that,” Chris hissed. “I have no fucking idea what does it mean but you better stop it before I lock you in the bathroom set in the dark and release a spider through the key hole.”

 

  
Chord paled. “What?”

 

  
“It’s very annoying.”

 

  
“And weird.”

 

  
“And annoying.”

 

  
“Not to mention  _very_  weird.”

 

  
“The newbies are scared of you now.”

 

  
“No,” Chord said, gulping when he saw how mad the cast are. “I can stop anytime I want, I swear.”

 

  
Dianna looked at him with pity and opened the letter she kept in her pocket. “Dear Chord, I don’t like the way you speak now, it makes you look like a weirdo, and it makes us want to beat you into a pulp.”

 

  
The room was silence for a few minutes.

 

  
“… That doesn’t even rhyme.”

 

  
Dianna shot a glare at Chord who cowered behind Amber. Then she launched at him and he shrieked; a high-pitch shriek that could even rival Chris’s, and ran off to the back of the room as Chris and Darren moved out of the way. In his attempt to escape from the annoyed Dianna, he accidentally ripped the ‘INTERVENTION’ banner into two.

 

  
“Oops.”

 

* * *

 

  
The cast were laughing heartily when Ryan walked in to see if they were done with the boxes yet. But the way the props were carelessly being thrown aside and the way they sprawled across the floor, reminiscing, he decided to hold off for another hour and walked out with a smile on his face.

 

  
“That was seriously funny,” Kevin said, wiping a tear across his eyes.

 

  
“Oh man, that was the most unbelievable shits that I’ve been through in my life, and that’s saying something since I’m in the Starkid.” Darren laughed loudly, hiding his face into Chris’s shoulder who was also laughing along. Then he suddenly remembered something.

 

  
“So wait,” Chris spoke, getting up and taking the banner from Heather.

 

The entire cast stopped laughing and watches him as he gingerly examined the banner. “Chord tore the banner off… So why does this one still remain intact?”

 

  
Some of the cast quickly avoided eye contacts and started rummaging through the other stuffs in the boxes. Chris curiously looked into the box where the banner came from and retrieved a couple of letters.

 

  
“These are all addressed to Chris Colfer…” A thought dawn on him and he turned to his panic-stricken cast, disbelief. “Are you guys planning an intervention on me?”

 

  
Amber and Lea tried to say something but then they decided to clamp their mouth shut again, and Chord was trying to keep himself out of sight by scooting subtly behind a chair. Kevin and Harry was looking everywhere but him, and Mark looked like as if he’s thinking about  
something. Heather, Naya and Jenna looked guilty and Dianna just stared at him with an apologized look on her face.

 

  
Chris turned to Darren for answer and Darren tried to make himself look busy by picking on his nails.

 

  
“Well, what is it about?” Chris sighed and sat down. “The European history lessons? The writing while shooting? The sai swords?”

 

  
“No, of course not, sweetie, we love those about you,” Amber insisted, sitting by his side and wrapped him in a one arm hug.

 

  
“Then it had to be about something, if you have the time to make another intervention banner and wrote this letters,” Chris didn’t look mad or sad though, just curious. “Here, Amber, read your letter.”

 

  
“But Chris, this is like, a long time ago. We changed our mind so can we just forget it and—“

 

  
“No, what if you decided to change it back?”

 

  
Mark chimed in, smiling. “No, we won’t.”

 

  
Chris glanced at him, confused. “Just read it,” he shoved the letter to Amber and for a moment, Amber looked up at Darren and opened the letter.

 

  
She didn’t say anything.

 

  
Chris looked at the letter from over her shoulder. “What, it’s empty?”

 

  
“Well, I never agreed to that intervention, so I never wrote anything.” She explained, sealing back the letter and kissed his cheek. “I think it’s dumb to force you into anything, and decided to let thing run its course.”

 

  
Chris dug further and found another letter. “Here,” he tossed the letter to the bewildered Lea. “Read yours.”

 

  
Receiving the letter, she hesitantly opened it and started to read. “With this, I legally change my name to Lea Barbra Michelle and declare that my pension account is… wait, this is the letter I meant to send to my lawyer.”

 

  
Kevin and Harry snorted and Dianna started to giggle. Amber rolled her eyes and Chris was starting to think all of this was a hopeless cost.

 

  
Then he found a letter by Cory.

 

  
“This is…”

 

  
“Yeah,” Mark muttered, smiling sadly and opened his palm to the surprised Chris. “Here, let me read it.”

 

  
With shaking hands, he gave the letter to Mark. Darren slide beside him, a hand warm and supportive behind his back.

 

  
The room grew silence as Mark tore off the letter and cleared his throat.

 

  
“Dear Chris, we know that you’re in love with Darren. And you don’t have to deny it. We just want you to be happy and we hope you take some of our courage and confess to him. He might hurt you, but at least you tried. And we might punch him in the face if you cry, just  
saying. But truth be told, we know that he will return your feelings.”

 

  
Mark looked up to see the cast are trying hard not to let their tears fall, and Dianna was quick to take Lea into her arms. Chris’s lower lips trembled as he gripped Darren’s free hand.

 

  
He continued. “It’s up to you after this, whether to confess or not, it’s your choice. But Chris, if you don’t try, how do you know you won’t succeed? Just remember, we all love you no matter what. Love, Cory.”

 

  
Mark swallowed down the threatening tears from his eyes and carefully seal back the letter.

 

  
“But a week after we planned the intervention, Darren asked you out for that date and you two have been together after that. That’s why we decided not to hold the intervention.” He smiled. “In the end, it all works out.”

 

  
Darren’s arm circled around Chris’s waist and Chris turned to him. They smiled gratefully at each other. Darren closed his eyes for a brief moment when Chris leaned in to kiss him chastely on the lips. They both turned back to the cast, who had been so supportive to them  
for the last few years.

  
Chris’s eyes are watery, as he stared at his and Darren joint hands. He glanced up at Lea who was snuggled into Dianna, smiling weakly at him. She didn’t look sad though, just melancholy.

 

  
“Dear Chris, you and Darren belongs together. So just hurry up and tell him. Let’s go on a double-date sometimes. Love, Lea.”

 

  
Chris scooted over and threw himself to hug Lea. “Oh, sweetie.”

 

  
“You deserve to be happy, Chris. And I’m glad that you two found each other.” She looked over Chris’s shoulder at Darren who was chewing his bottom lips in attempt to hold on his overwhelming gratitude that suddenly washed over him.

 

  
“You too,” Chris said, pulling back to look at her. “You deserve to be happy too.”

 

  
Lea chuckled, wiping her wet cheeks. “Yes,” she replied. “I know.”

 

  
They let themselves indulged in the memory of a precious friend for a while, before shaking it and buried it deep inside their hearts, and started checking out the boxes again.

 

  
Heather announced that she had to retired early to go back to her family, and they all hugged and kissed her before she walked off with the Cheerio uniform in her hands. Harry and Chord left a few minutes after, promised to get together again for lunch and left with their own memorabilia. After getting what they want, Lea, Dianna, Amber and Naya left too; with Lea bowed exaggeratingly to the ones who still stayed in the choir room and ran off laughing. Kevin and Jenna decided to carpool since Jenna’s car was still in repair and together they lifted the wheelchair full with the props they wanted. Mark stayed behind with Chris and Darren for a while until Ryan came back and told them they should leave soon as they wanted to close off the set and reminded them to turn off the lights. He soon left after that, leaving Chris and Darren alone with boxes around them.

 

  
“So this is it,” Darren said with a quiet voice. “It’s the end of the era.”

 

  
“Yeah,” Chris muttered, decided to take the collarbone photo home. Darren snorted at that. “Who knows when we all get to be together again.”

 

  
“It doesn’t matter, no matter where we are in this part of world, all of us, we will always be friends. It would take an eternity to break us,” he grinned and Chris laughed at the quote.

 

  
They started to tidy up a little and pilled the many boxes into the corner. Darren was holding his own box piled with the things he wanted to take home. Chris didn’t judge him for that.

 

  
“So, do you know that they were going to do the intervention on me?”

 

  
Darren shrugged. “No fucking idea, not until they told me after we got together. They made me swear to never tell you, though.”

 

  
“Huh,” Chris nodded and put his frame into Darren’s box, slipping Cory’s letter into his pocket. “Where are you going to put all this, anyway?”

 

  
“There’s a space on that white cupboard under the stairs at our home?” Darren looked up at him hopefully and Chris rolled his eyes fondly.

 

  
“Fine,”

 

  
And both men walked out, turned off the lights and closed the door to the choir room that once filled with teenagers struggling through their bittersweet adolescence lives, challenging and helping each other through the joyful and sadness of songs and love.

 

Life went on. 

 

_the end_


End file.
